


Rinse and Repeat

by rtaf



Series: Helping Hands [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Childhood Friends, Consensual Sex, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Raychael - Freeform, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtaf/pseuds/rtaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only little Ray could see us now, Ray muses. Sliding his fingers from Michael's curls to the base of his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rinse and Repeat

"You down?" Michael asks, pinning Ray to the floor with his knees on either side of Ray's bony hips.

"Yeah, man," Ray answers with a grin, reaching a hand up to mess with Michael's curls.

Michael chews at his lower lip for a few seconds before proceeding. Leaning down and cupping Ray's chin in the palm of one hand while pressing a kiss to his lips. He arches his back and uses his other hand to grip Ray's Nintendo t-shirt, bunching up the collar in a fist as he nips at Ray's lower lip.

They've been friends for as long as Ray can remember, but being friends with benefits is better than anything he could have imagined. Neither of them are gay, as far as Ray knows, but something about getting hot and heavy with your best friend is one of life's greatest pleasures.

If only little Ray could see us now, Ray muses. Sliding his fingers from Michael's curls to the base of his neck. Keeping the kisses light and breathing even as he inhales the scent of Michael's cologne. The kid puts way too much on and it would probably annoy anyone else, but Ray's gotten used to the oaky smell.

-

They had met through their moms, to simplify it. Michael was in detention one day for cheating on the homework, and Ray was sat beside him in trouble for letting the boy do it. He remembers the principal explaining to ten year old Michael and him that cheating is bad and studying is the only way to get anywhere in life.

When they got out they found their Moms talking like long lost friends, which apparently they kind of were, having gone to highschool together and then losing touch. After that day Ray found himself over at Michael's more frequently than not. Especially after his dad left. 

His mom used to bring him over to Michael's house really late at night and they'd get to have a sleepover while their moms talked. It was when they were eleven that they started ditching their sleeping bags and staying up to watch cartoons. At twelve Ray had practically moved into the Jones's house.

He'd even gotten along with Michael's parents over dinner enough times that when the boy's thirteenth birthday was coming up, Ray announced the perfect gift idea to his second parents. One week later and he was being tackled to the floor by a ball of energy.

"Ray, you're actually the best," Michael babbled, "I know this was your idea and you're the best friend a guy could have. We've gotta play right away, help me set it up."

Ray patted Michael on the back and once he climbed off, got up to start trying to hook up the system. Two hours later they had successfully gotten it working.

The important part of the past is something he will never forget. He used to spend more time than Michael on the boy's console and when Michael had saved up enough money for the new version, he gave Ray his old one. It was a saviour for his angsty tween years because gaming was and still is a distraction. He has only Michael to thank for that.

-

"Wait stop," Michael says. Bringing Ray out of his thoughts.

"What?" He asks with a frown, eyes trailing down to the barely noticeable chub in Michael's jeans. "Already?"

Michael flicks the side of his head, "no you absolute dick, I think I heard the front door."

Ray lets go of him and Michael stands, shuffling over to the window to see if he can spot his Mom's car. She gets off of work at odd times so they're always on lookout for her return.

"Relax dude, she said she was working late tonight," Ray reassures, standing up and joining him at the window. He puts a hand on Michael's shoulder, urging him to return to their activity with just the touch.

"She told you and not me?" Michael asks, crossing his arms and turning around to face Ray. His eyebrows are raised and he's studying the smirk on Ray's face.

"Guess I'm the favorite," Ray jokes, removing his hand from Michael's shoulder and flips his invisible long hair over his shoulder.

"Fuck you," Michael laughs, shoving at Ray's chest.

"I'm kidding. She said it in the kitchen this morning you just weren't listening," Ray explains, stepping back and plopping down onto Michael's bed stomach first.

"Oh," Michael responds following him, lying down beside him and resting his head on his folded hands.

It's warm to the touch and despite the sun setting outside the window, there's a nice orange yellow glow on the bed sheets. It looks almost golden, reminding Ray of the honey he'd pour all over his chicken nuggets when he was younger. The whole situation feels homey and calm. Two of Ray's favorite feelings besides getting to sleep in and the buzz he gets while making out with Michael. 

They hold eye contact for a few minutes until Ray can't take the tension. "Quit doing that," he comments, eyes flicking down from Michael's eyes to his lips.

"What?" Michael asks, scooting closer so their elbows are pressed against each other.

"Making me want to kiss you," Ray replies, cheeks tinted pink.

Michael rolls his eyes and lifts his head, resting their foreheads together. "My bad. Do what you want though, I don't care."

Ray grins, rolling over onto Michael so their chests press together. He lies perfectly aligned on top of the boy.

"Maybe I will," he flirts, letting Michael pull his glasses off as he leans down slowly, lips hovering just over Michael's.

"Tease," Michael whispers, placing Ray's glasses on the bed next to them and poking his tongue out to trace along the stubble between Ray's nose and upper lip.

It's an odd sensation that has Ray pulling back to wipe the saliva off his upper lip on the back of his hand. Michael barks out a laugh at the look on Ray's face as it scrunches up.

"You're fucking weird," Ray laughs, closing the distance between their mouths.

He rests his head on his hands, forearms propping him up on each side of Michael's chest. Ray exhales a shuddery breath as Michael's hands slip up under his t-shirt, running faintly along the sides of his ribcage and stomach.

"As much as I'm enjoying this foreplay, I think we should kick things up a notch," Michael suggests once Ray has pulled back for some steady air.

Ray nods, sitting up on his knees into a straddle, mimicking Michael's position above him earlier. Reaching down, he bats Michael's hands away from his stomach and takes the hem of the boy's t-shirt. Dragging it up and over Michael's head and arms. 

Once it's off he leans down for a quick kiss, running the pad of his thumb over Michael's right nipple. He smirks at the soft moan that passes over Michael's lips and against his. Ray sits up again, letting his hand continue the motions.

"Don't jizz in your pants before I even get my shirt off, okay?" Ray jokes, smirk wide and playful as he teases his friend.

Michael groans before responding. "You're a real cunt, Ray."

Ray pulls off his own shirt before getting to work on Michael's pants zipper. He slides it down and slowly parts the flaps on either side, exposing a small triangle of the boy's underwear.

"I'd like to redeem myself from that status with a compliment," Ray decides aloud. "These briefs are fucking hot. Ten out of ten."

He rubs at the skin along the waistband, admiring Michael's bulge through the fabric. Ray's confident with his movements. They've done this before too many times to count. Although, it's usually Michael taking the lead.

"Really? I found these in the bottom of my drawer this morning. Forgot I had them." Michael replies, looking down to hook his fingers on his pants and pull them the rest of the way down.

With the pace decidedly speeding up, it's Ray's turn to shed his bottoms. Michael, now in only his undies, sits up and flips them over. He wants to be in control. It's his turn anyway... probably.

"Damn dude, you wanna top so badly," Ray comments, knees propped up and bracketing Michael's body. "This is your second time on top today and we haven't even gotten to the best part yet."

Michael shrugs and grins cokily, "what can I say? Guess I'm just a natural top to your bottom." He punctuates his joke by reaching down and hitting Ray's butt from the side. An open hand slap on the thin boxers covering his ass.

Ray jolts at the hit, it hurts a bit but he flinches more out of surprise. He would say something if not for the way Michael cups his ass and lets his hand fall from the cheek down to the leg hole of his boxers. Trailing it up and underneath to get a firm grip on his bare skin.

Michael squeezes the muscle and Ray bats his hand away.

"Quit feeling me up and do something productive, Michael."

The auburn haired teen pulls his hands back and places them beside Ray's head, adjusting to lean on his forearms.

"Make me," he replies, looking into the boy's eyes.

Ray leans up at Michael's challenging gaze and tone. He presses their foreheads together and nips at Michael's bottom lip. He rests his hands on the sides of Michael's head, rubbing slows circles with his fingers into his scalp. Curling the thick curls around them.

Michael's eyes shut and Ray smirks. All is going according to plan. As soon as Michael lets out a content sigh Ray almost feels bad for what he's about to do. He quickly turns his body to the side and lets go of Michael's head, effectively pushing him off the bed. Although, it's more of a flinging of his friend's body.

Michael hits the floor and Ray laughs openly. Nothing like a bit of roughhousing in the middle of hooking up. Ray waits for him to reappear but Michael doesn't get up right away. 

Ray looks over at the space beside the bed and calls out, "you alright?"

It's dead quiet in the room. Ray takes a few breaths and then decides to try again. "Mi-," he's cut off by a body slamming on top of him. He can't help but cough as all of the air is knocked out of his poor body. 

They make eye contact and Michael's scowling but Ray isn't afraid. He just accepts the fact that he's trapped and sprawls out limply underneath his friend.

"Holy shit, you fucking John Cena'd me," Ray comments after he's caught his breath and his lungs work properly again.

Michael doesn't say anything, simply pulling Ray into an intense kiss. He presses their mouths together roughly and tugs at Ray's lower lip when he pulls away. It's a refreshing change of pace that Ray really appreciates when Michael begins multitasking. A hand reaching down and palming Ray through his boxers. 

Ray breathes heavily, pupils widening to match the lust in Michael's eyes.

"Take off your underwear, dickie bitch," Michael commands, tone harsh but obviously still playful. The words leave Ray with no choice but to comply.

While he wiggles his bottoms down his legs, Michael gets up onto his knees and does the same. When they're both fully naked, Michael takes his pace on Ray's hips once again, this time kneeling with both their erections in his hand.

 _"Fuck Michael,"_ Ray hisses all in one breath, so it sounds like one word. _"Feels so fucking good,"_ he babbles, bucking up as Michael lays the first stroke down both of their cocks. It's a little uncomfortable without lube so he improvises, spitting into the palm of his hand before continuing to jerk them off together.

Michael grins openly at the praise, grinding slowly into the fist he's got wrapped around them. He watches Ray squirm beneath him and steadies a hand on the boy's shoulder. Ray opens his eyes and Michael leans forward, mouthing at Ray's collarbone.

"Mm," he hums against the bone, sucking the beginning of a nice dark hickey into the skin. Ray's body is so soft and the contrast in their skin tones really does something for Michael. He gives the spot a final lick in an attempt to ease the pain and appreciates the beauty of the red patch he's put on Ray.

His hand starts to ache and he gets bored of doing the same motion so he sits back up. Scooting down Ray's thighs and legs until he's kneeling between them, head just over the boy's penis.

"Oh my god, Michael," Ray whispers, feeling the tingles run through him as Michael starts rubbing his upper thighs and all around his cock. "Please."

Michael sympathizes with his friend, his own erection bobbing against his chest excitedly. He leans down as if he's about to take Ray's length into his mouth but quickly pulls back.

"Turn over so we can get this started for real," he instructs. "Unless you want me to get your dick wet for a while longer.

Ray visibly shudders out of horniness as he pictures Michael's lips around him like they have been several times before.

"I think you're just more of an ass guy," Ray quips, doing as he's supposed to.

Michael gets up for hopefully the last time and slides off the bed, walking over to Ray's desk and reaching inside to retrieve the lube and condoms.

Both were stashed in a small toy treasure chest with a combination lock. Michael rolls out the numbers and flips the lid off easily. He grabs two packets of lube and one condom, tossing them over to Ray before resealing and replacing the box in its hiding place.

He makes his way back over to the bed and grabs the condom, pinching the tip and rolling it onto himself. It's been way too long since they've done this and it feels so good. Michael tears open the lube packet carefully and spreads Ray's ass cheeks with his free hand while the other drizzles lube right onto his hole.

Ray inhales sharply and Michael realizes it's probably from the temperature.

"My bad," he mutters, throwing the now empty packet onto the desk from across the room. He rims Ray's ass open with a finger and gently pushes it in.

"Oh fuck," he groans, feeling the warmth encase his pointer finger.

"You're telling me," Ray adds, pushing his butt up as it adjusts to the intrusion. "Just wait till you finally stick it in me."

"Yeah. Gonna fuck you so good your bed shakes.'

"Oh my god," Ray lets out a whine before laughing. "Remember that time we thought we broke it?"

Michael joins in, remembering the early morning panic as they shone the flashlights of their phones under the bed to make sure the leg hadn't come off. He retracts his finger before pushing it back in. "Oh yeah, that was fucking funny, man." 

Ray nods in agreement and rocks back against the finger. It's easy to get caught up in the moment when it's been so long since they've gotten a chance to do this. "One more," he says after a few minutes of getting comfortable.

Michael complies, sliding a second digit in with the first and slowly pumping in and out. Creating a back and forth motion that has him reaching a free hand down to stroke himself over the pink plastic condom lightly while he watches Ray react.

"You ready?" he asks, stopping his strokes and pinching the head of his penis. A bead of precum forms at the top and he thumbs at it messily before coating his length in lube.

"Let's reenact the mars landing, my dude," Ray jokes. He congratulates himself mentally for a job well done as Michael slides into him carefully.

"Oh, oh fuck," he whimpers, arms flying out to grab the sheets beside his head. Michael holds still once he's all the way down to his base. He exhales roughly and takes the time to run his hands along Ray's lower spine, around his asscheeks and across his hips.

It feels right, he decides. Pulling back slowly and then thrusting right back until Ray's full. It's not long before they've developed a steady rhythm. Slow strokes turning more frequent, causing Michael to speak through gritted teeth.

"Jesus Christ, Ray. I'm fucking close," he mutters, sucking in a breath when Ray wiggles his hips into a particularly tense thrust.

He wishes he could see the boy's reaction. It's easier for them to fuck ass up but Michael appreciates the times they decide on making things a little more difficult.

"You're, fuck. You're telling me," the dark haired boy responds quickly.

With all that foreplay it's easy for them to already be on the brink of release. Ray lifts his hips just enough to manipulate the rub of his cock on the sheets with each time Michael pushes into him.

"Oh god," he whines, feeling the tightness building in his abdomen. "C'mon Michael, c'mon."

Ray's words of encouragement have Michael working double time. Hooking an arm under Ray's stomach and tugging him up onto his knees. He grabs a hold of his cock and creates a hole with his hand. Thumb meeting his index finger to form a circle and the rest following suit with the curved motion.

"I've got you. Yeah, just like that," Michael says, voice dipping low like it does when he's extra horny.

Ray groans, fucking himself into Michael's open fist and coming. Spurts of semen hitting the bed below them and some dripping down his tip, onto Michael's hand.

Michael strokes him through it, cursing when Ray arches up and into his hold so his cock is snugly in the boy's ass. He bucks against him a few times but still teeters on the edge.

"Ugh," he complains, pulling out completely and accepting his mildly blue balled state. Upset with himself that he couldn't finish in time with his friend.

He throws a knee on the left side of Ray to join the other. Taking his hard dick into his hand.

"You come?" Ray asks, voice muffled by the sheets.

"Nah," Michael says, trying to play it off as a little thing.

Ray takes a few measured breaths and then sits up slowly, not wanting to pass out from dizziness. "Sit criss crossed and let me help," he directs.

Michael raises his eyebrows and shifts until he's in the correct position. He's never jacked off in this position before so he's hesitant, but when Ray pulls off the condom and wraps a lubed up hand around Michael's length, he understands.

The pull on his thighs and calves when he tenses up sends a painful spark of pleasure into his groin.

"Damn," he mutters softly, sitting back on his hands and hipping up to match Ray's strokes.

It only takes a few strokes and the sight of a tired, messy Ray to knock him into orgasm. Rolling his hips higher as he cums heavily. A stream of liquid shoots from his tip and Ray continues rubbing it into the skin on Michael's softening penis.

 

Ray tosses the condom at the trash and misses, shrugging as he turns to Michael. After sex is always hard because what they do afterwards depends on their moods

"Come back over here," Michael says, falling backwards and throwing his legs out so he can lie down properly.

Ray lies down on his side, facing the inside of the room. Gingerly tucking himself beside Michael. The auburn haired boy scoffs and feels around on the bed between them, intertwining their fingers together.

Before he forgets, Ray sets an alarm on his phone for a one hour power nap. He scoots back, legs curling with Michael's and the grip on his hand tightens for a moment.

 

The alarm beeps some time later and Ray yawns, stretching out along the sheets. He moves to sit up but an arm reaches around his body, turning him to face his friend.

He chuckles and over dramatically stretches out over the boy, shoving his face into Michael's chest. He puffs out air into the skin on his collarbone, leaving Michael a giggling mess, trying to shove him off.

"Good nap?" Ray asks, easing up on the torture.

"Great nap," Michael replies, and Ray can hear the grin on his face.


End file.
